A Fast and Furious Wedding
by letty girl 101
Summary: A wedding takes place between two of the race world's most famous illegal racers. Possible sequel in the works.


1 A Fast and Furious wedding  
  
Title: A Fast and Furious wedding.  
  
Author: Letty Girl 101  
  
  
  
Intro: This takes place after The Fast and The Furious; Jesse lived and so did Vince. Brian lost his job and Dom came back to California, Letty went to the hospital after her and Leon drove off and she had a few broken ribs but nothing serious. Letty is twenty-one, Dom is twenty-six five years older than Letty. Mia's twenty-three and so is Jesse, Brian is twenty-seven and so is Vince and Leon is twenty-four. No one is related in this story except for Mia and Dominic. This story starts off with Letty remembering when Dom proposed to her.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the fast and the furious or any of the characters that go along with the movie so ya can't sue me cuz I ain't got any cash.  
  
2 FLASHBACK  
  
Letty sat at the table, there were candles and roses all over it. She looked around the room and felt a bit out of place, it was a romantic setting and she was dressed in street racing clothes. Dom walked into the room, he wore a tux and seemed a bit dressed up; now Letty really felt outta place. Dom sat across from her, Letty looked at the food that was in front of her and said, "Mia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They started to eat, Letty looked down at her outfit, a red halter that tied three times in the back and a short black leather skirt that tied all the way up on both sides. She finished as much of her dinner as she could, she was about to get up when Dom said, "Don't get up, relax."  
  
"Thank you…Dom but I can-"  
  
"Letty, today is your day to relax. You sit there and I'll be right back."  
  
Letty sat there, the races would be starting in less than two hours. Dom came back from the kitchen, he walked over to Letty and grabbed her hand; he got down on his knees.  
  
"Dom, what are you doing?"  
  
"Leticia Rodriguez would you please marry me?" Dominic said as he slipped a heart shaped diamond ring on her finger.  
  
Letty was speech less, she didn't know what to say she loved Dom but did she want to marry him…Yes…Yes she did. She nodded her head in reply. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes…I will."  
  
Dom picked Letty up and spun her around, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist. Dom laid Letty down on the sofa, Letty pushed the jacket off his shoulders, they continued to kiss until Mia and Brian walked into the room.  
  
"Would you two get a Goddamn room!" Mia said as she leaned over the couple.  
  
Dom got off of Letty and she pulled down her skirt. Mia just shook her head this wasn't the first time she'd caught them like that. Letty hadn't noticed but her ring had cut on the arm, a drop of blood slid down his arm.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing to the races?"  
  
"No, I'll be right back." Dom ran up the stairs and five minutes later he came back down in a pair of black slacks and a black sleeveless shirt. He barely noticed what Letty was wearing earlier until he came down the stairs.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing?"  
  
"Yes," Letty said as she kissed him.  
  
The rest of the team arrived and they went to the street races, they got out of their cars as soon as Dominic stepped out of the car bets were being made. Letty looked at the ring on her finger, it was beautiful, it shined in the light; Letty took a deep breath and walked up to Dom. To her surprise there were no girls around him, Dom saw her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Lets do this," Edwin said as he walked up to Dom and Hector.  
  
"Yeah, lets do this."  
  
Everyone got into their cars and drove to the racing site; Edwin, Dom and Lance (Johnny Tran's cousin) drove up to the finish line. Letty walked over to Dom, he got out of his car. Letty wrapped her arms around Dom's neck as he kissed her, "Be careful, I don't want to lose my future husband," Letty whispered.  
  
Hector got ready to single the race, his hands went down and the three men took off with Dom in the lead. Letty watched as her man took the lead with Lance right on his tail. Lance pushed his NOS button and speeded in front of Dom. Dom pushed the NOS and crossed the finish line, beating both Edwin and Lance. Dom handed the money to Mia and ran over to pick Letty up, "Money for our wedding," Dominic whispered to Letty as he leaned in to kiss her. A smile spread across her face, she was getting married to the man she loved, her dream was coming true.  
  
3 END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
  
  
Letty stood next to Dom at the front of an alter of a church in Reno. Letty had on a long silk strapless white dress with slits up to her thighs on both sides; Dom had on a black tux. Dom slipped a ring on Letty's finger and said "I, Dominic Toretto take Leticia Rodriguez to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health 'till death do us part."  
  
Letty slipped a ring on Dom's finger and said, "I, Leticia Rodriguez take Dominic Toretto to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health 'till death do us part."  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest said as Dom and Letty kissed.  
  
Dom and Letty walked out of the church knowing that no one knew they were getting married besides them. Knowing Mia she'd most likely over do the wedding anyway. Dom had rented a house on the breach for two days not very long but Letty didn't mind she loved the beach. Dom watched Letty as the waves hit her as she watched the ocean; Dom remembered when Letty first came to the beach it was right after her dad died. She had cried all day the day before and Tony (Dom's father) and Dom took Letty to the beach she stared at the ocean for hours but not shedding a tear. Dom wasn't sure what it was that comforted her but for some reason only the ocean understood her. Dom could watch her for hours, which of course he did on a regular base. He would watch her as she worked on a car, she knew he was but she never said anything, she really didn't mind. Dom tackled her so he was on top of her; Letty shook her head he always surprises her. Dom looked at Letty, she was too good for him, she was out of his league, but for some reason she ended up with him…him Dominic Toretto. She was a goddess and what was he the lord of the streets, she was even out of the league of gods, so was too good to be with him…too good.  
  
Dom picked her up and carried her to the beach house; he laid her on the bed and just stared at her. "What?" she asked as he silently stared at her not making a sound barely breathing.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Don't lie to me Dom I know you very well."  
  
"How did you end up with me?"  
  
Letty stayed silent not really knowing the answer and knowing even if she told him what she thought he wouldn't be happy about it. "Because I love you and no one else. And you love me and you asked me before anyone else did"  
  
Dom caressed Letty's cheek and said, "Letty you're too good for me." Letty smiled in reply, Dom leaned over and gave Letty a gentle sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
Dom ran his fingers through Letty's long black hair and said, "I love you and only you."  
  
Letty kissed Dom and she put her head on his shoulder. "Are you gonna change into something 'different'?" Dom asked as he ran his hand down her back.  
  
"What do you mean?" Letty asked looking him square in the eye.  
  
"I saw what you and Mia bought at the store."  
  
"What do you mean you saw what me and Mia bought at the store?"  
  
"The black 'thing'."  
  
"How do you know it's not Mia's?"  
  
"She would never wear that."  
  
"…"  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"So am I what?"  
  
"Gonna change into it?"  
  
Letty shook her head; she got off of the bed and grabbed something out of their bag, then walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out in a lace dress with a silk robe over it, you could tell Mia had picked it out.  
  
"You happy now?" Letty asked as she put her hand on her hip.  
  
"Very," Dom said as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
Letty pushed he off and said, "Hold on tiger, when did I say you were getting any?"  
  
"Come on Letty. Please!!" Dom said getting on his knees.  
  
Letty stood up and Dom wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her stomach and said, "PLEASE!! God Letty please!!!" Dom started to pull up her dress and Letty grabbed his hands and said, "No, you'll have to wait."  
  
Letty took off Dom's jacket and shirt then kissed him, the robe slid off her shoulders and onto the floor, "Please!!" Dom asked again.  
  
Letty nodded he head as Dom pushed her onto the bed…the rest is between the bride and groom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night…  
  
Dominic looked at the women in his arms, Letty…Leticia…he remember when he held her after she was born, he was the first to hold her even before her parents. She was so small then and he had promised her parents he would always take care of her at that time he didn't know that he'd end up marrying her and well sleeping with her. Letty opened her eyes and looked up at him and said, "What?"  
  
"You look peaceful when you sleep."  
  
"Why must you watch me sleep?"  
  
"Cuz you're so beautiful and at least when you sleep you won't hurt me."  
  
"Very funny," Letty said as she hit his chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Telling the team…two days later….  
  
Letty and Dom came home from their honeymoon; they walked into the garage where the team was working on a bunch of cars. Dom's arm was around Letty's shoulders as they walked into the garage; they all looked at them.  
  
"Well it seems are love birds finally decided to come to work," Vince said as he looked up from the engine he was working on.  
  
Letty looked over at Dom and whispered something in his ear, he put on his pleading face but it wasn't gonna work, not this time. Letty shook her head, Dom took a deep breathe and said, "Um…there's something I have, well we have to tell you…me and Letty…we…um…we."  
  
"Screw it I'll tell them. Dom and me got married two days ago in Reno!! There I said it and next time there's news you're telling them!!"  
  
Mia jumped up and down as she ran over to give Letty and Dom a hug. The rest of the team did the same.  
  
"You all woe me money," Mia said as she held her hand out. The team put the money in Mia's hand and went back to work.  
  
"You bet on us?" they asked.  
  
"No, I said that both of you would get married unlike the rest of the team who said you wouldn't." Mia said hugging them again. After they finished working at the garage they went home and had a giant party to celebrate Dom and Letty's wedding they had without telling them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Writer's note: okay people this story I wrote cuz I was bored and well I was in the deeps of hell and the asshole of a teacher was boring the hell outta me so I wrote this story. I swear that motherfucker's got mental probs. Don't worry I'm still working on Angel of the Racetrack: Foolish, Unfoolish. 


End file.
